Michael's Wynter Rose
by MichaelMyers'SisterWives
Summary: Wynter-Rose is a shy, bullied,18- year old senior in highschool. On the way home from school one afternoon she was caught in a sudden down pour and seeks shelter from the weather... only to meet someone remarkable that will change both of their lives forever. R&R, please! For every GOOD review, story will be updated. :)! NO FLAMERZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note Okay you guys, this is our first fanfic (IT'S VERY NAUGHTY!), and we hope you guys really like it. We were not gonna post it, but we think it's so good that we should share it with other fans! WYNTER-ROSE is OUR OC, but we don't own anything else! Except Michael.. and if we owned him, we wouldn't want to share :O **

_ }- Michael Myers XOWynter-Rose }- Michael Myers XOWynter-Rose -{ _

**Chapter 1: WYNTER-ROSE POV**

I had just gotten out of school at Haddonfield High, which I hate because everyone is so mean to me there. The popular girls alway tease me about my eyes, which are velvety violet and have silver and gold flecks that dot the surface like the first stars of the evening. They say they are ugly, like me, and I guess they are all right, because everyone laughs at me and whispers nasty things about me in the hallways like they think I can't hear them but I really do, and it hurts me. Thank god I'll graduate soon, I just turned 18, and after I graduate I'm gonna move to Chicago to go to college far away from all those mean girls who gossip about me and pass notes to all the guys telling them I am a slut when I've never even had a boyfriend before.

Anyways, I was walking home when it happened. It started pouring down rain so hard and fast I never even saw it coming. My naturally golden blonde hair with honey beige highlights that naturall spiral into ringlets was getting drenched, and I was afraid that my brand new white stretch lace tank top with was going to become see through and expose my hot pink satin bra that I got from Aeropostale last week.(AN I LOVE Aeropostale! They have the cutest stuff there!) I'm really modest, so that bothered me, the idea that someone might be able to see through my top. I looked around frantcially for a place to get out of the rain. It was then I saw the house.

_ }- Michael Myers xoWynter-Rose }- Michael Myers xoWynter-Rose -{ _

**Author's Note: OMG, whose house could it be? Stay tuned and find out! What do you guys think of our story so far? What do you think about Wynter-Rose, our original character? Review, and we'll keep on writing it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU INSPIRE US TO KEEP ON WRITING! **

_ O}- Michael Myers XOWynter-Rose 0}- Michael Myers XOWynter-Rose -{O_

**Chapter 2: WYNTER-ROSE'S POV**

The Myers House. the house everyone in town claimed was the childhood home of the infamous Michael Myers. It had been abadoned for years, and the paint was peeling and there were cobwebs all over the porch. But the rain was coming down even harder, and I knew I had to make a decsicon, so I ran up onto the porch, chest heaving, and ducked out of the storm. The door creaked open, and I was afraid but I decided to go inside the house because I was getting cold, and I was shivering so hard.

The house was totally quiet and looked like no one had lived there in years, but I was tsill scared, because I knew that this was the house that Michael Myers killed his sister in. What if it was haunted or something?

Then I heard a noise, and I jumped hard. Over on the stairs, I saw him! I couldn't believe it and my heart pounded so hard my chest began to heave with the force of it. He stared at me, and I said in a tiny voice, 'Please don't hurt me, please'.

_O}- Michael Myers XOWynter-Rose 0}- Michael Myers XOWynter-Rose -{O_

**Author's Note: So she finally comes face to face with Michael. Is he gonna kill her? Will she make t out of the house alive? What will happen? For every review we'll post a new chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: OMG you guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! As promised, here's the next chapter! Wonder what Michael's thinking? Now you know! :O R&R and we'll post another chapter again! **

_ -MICHAELMYERS XOXOXOXOX WYNTER-ROSE XOXOXOXOX - _

MICHAEL'S POV

The soaking wet girl by the door was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my whole life. The way she heaved and whimpered, her perfect, round, perky breasts with the nipples visible through her wet white stretch lace shirt made my heart pound in a way I never thought it could. Those violet eyes, so beautiful and amazing with those gold and silver fleck looked at me timidly as she begged me not to hurt her.

I usually killled anyone who dared to come into my house, but this girl was special, I could already tell. I didn't say anything though, because I felt kind of shy, and I don't like to talk that much. I continued to watch with fascination as she stared at me, trying to make her mind up if she should run or not.

I slowly came towards her, my heart pounding even harder. Would she run? Or would she stay?

_ -MICHAELMYERS XOXOXOXOX WYNTER-ROSE XOXOXOXOX - _

**Author Note: Awwwww, Michael likes her! Guess those girls were wrong about her being ugly. Mikey likes it! Anyeewayz, review, and we'll post another chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG you guys, it's about to get hot up in here! Enjoy! :)!**

_ -MICHAEL MYERS XOXOXOX WYNTER-ROSE XOXOXOX- _

Wynter-Rose POV

He kept staring at me, and started to move closer. I didn't know if I should scream and run away, or if I should stay and see what he wanted. I was so comfused, and even though I knew I should be scared and run, for a second I felt like.. maybe this would be okay. He wasn't holding his kitchen knife, and the way his eyes went from my tight wet stretch lace top to my eyes and hair, and back down made me blush a little. Could he possibly be thinking about something other than killing? O god I hoped so, because I was starting to feel a little turned on. I was immediately ashamed, and turned to run for the door when suddenly there he was right behind me, grabbing my hand tightly.

I turned around and looked him right in the eyes. And then I knew.

I was in love with Michael Myers.

_ -MICHAEL MYERS XOXOXOX WYNTER-ROSE XOXOXOX- _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aren't they a perfect match? I'm really loving Michael/Wynter-Rose.. what are you guys thinking? The next chapter is gonna be steamy, so please review! The more reviews we get the faster we'll post it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: OMG you guys, it's what we've ALL been waiting for! ENjoy, and review!**

_***Michael MyersXOXOXOXWynter-RoseXOXOXOMichael Myers XOXOXOX Wynter-Rose***Michael MyersXOXOXWynter-Rose***_

WYNTER-ROSE POV:

When he touched my hand I felt like I was gonna die, not like getting stabbed with a kitchen knife over and over until I bled out die, though. The good kind, where I could feel butterflies in my tummy, and my panties started to feel all wet and tingly. I continued to look into his eyes, and I knew he felt the same way. His thing was all hard and pressing against me, too so I knew he wanted it as well. I started to feel a little afraid again because I'd neevr let a guy stand that close to me with his weiner all hard next to me though, and I got afraid that maybe Michael would think I was a slut.

I started to pull away, and he grabbed me harder, and made me put my hand on his hot, hard, thing, and rub it over the jumpsuit. I gasped, my chest heaving, and my perfectly orb-shaped breats bouncing under my white lace stretch top, my nipple all hard and swollen under the wet hot pink satin bra. I wanted him so bad, i could scream, but I was also so scared I could scream, too. It was all so confusing so I creamed, and he pulled me closer, yanking off my cute top and bra, and started to play with my tatas as I begged and whimpered for him to keep going.

He ripped his jumpsuit off and I saw his weiner. It was SO big! (AN: You know it's gotta be. ;)) I got scared again, but then he pulled my dark indigo washed jean cut-offs away, and rpped off the matching pink satin panties, and started to touch my pussy. I tried to pull away because I was scared and shy, but I liked it so much I didn't want him to stop.

Then he lay me down on the white and gold leather couch in the living room, and he slowly pushed is huge, hard, dripping monster into my little wet hole. It hurt, and I creid, but then I wanted more so I started telling him 'Oh my god, Michael, I want it harder and faster! i want to feel your love inside me!'.

And then he came really hard, groaning and grabbing my sides, and then I came too, and we lay there on the couch trying to catch our breaths, my chest heaving hard as I sighed and kissed him on the neck. I was so in love with him!

***Michael MyersXOXOXOXWynter-RoseXOXOXOMichael Myers XOXOXOX Wynter-Rose***Michael MyersXOXOXWynter-Rose***

**AN: Wow, they finally did it! What do you guys think? Review and I'll post more! They are so cute together and I thought it was sweet that Wynter-Rose was kind of scared but that Michael helped her get through it. He's so sweet! Anyway, R&R, you guys! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note's: Okay you guys, it's officially getting HAWT in here! So Review, and we'll keep it coming! What's gonna happen next? Will Michael and Wynter-Rose take their relationship to the next level? R&R!**

_ -MICHAEL MYERS XOXOX WYNTER-ROSE XOXOX - _

While we were laying on the couch, Michael suddenly grabbed my ass and started squeezing it. I groaned softly, and asked him what he wanted, so in love with him my heart continued to pound and my chest continued to heave ard, my tits jiggling against his hot, perfect chest.

He didn't say anything, but he hauled me onto my knees and sudden;y pshed his enormous package into my perky, pale rearend and started to grind down hard. I started to cry because it hurt so bad, but at the same time I was so in love with him and what he was doing that it felt amazing and I screamed for him to give me more of his huge weiner.

'Oh god, Michael, I'm so in love with you!' I whispered as he unloaded his hot, evil seed into my backdoor. He paused for a moment, and gave me a pat and a squeeze before he pulled out and tugged up the bottom of his mask to give me a hot, passionate kiss.

My heart pounded, and my chest heaved. He then got up, and left me there on the couch, so in love.

_ -MICHAEL MYERS XOXOX WYNTER-ROSE XOXOX - _

**Author Note's: THEY ARE SO IN LOVE, OMG. They make such a cute couple, and nothing will ever ever come bewteen them... or will it? Stay tuned! The more reviews we get, the more we'll update! No flaming though, or accusing us of ripping people off though! We don't do that! Wynter-Rose is OURS, The story is OURS we don't own anything else. Except we wish we owned Michael because he's so sexy and amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I LOVE this pairing so MUCH! Now it's MY turn to write :) This chapter is just full of HOTNESS (that's why is soooo long LOL)! R&R PLEASE! You guys are just FANTASTIC! **

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**WYNTER-ROSE POV**

I decide to take a nice warm shower to wash sexy Michael's cum off me when he suddenly barges into the bathroom and comes into the shower with me and looks me all over as hot steamy water runs down my perfectly shaped body. Then he jams his insanely huge wiener (AN I just wanted to use that word because I think it's funny lol) into my firm round ass while I moan in happiness. It feels wonderful and I just want him to fill me with his cum because I like how it feels when it starts running down my long thin legs. He fills me with his cum in shorter time than before and I can feel it running down my slender legs just like I wanted and I beg for even more. He doesn't stop and suddenly I start begging him to stop because I just can't take any more and just want it to end because now he's pounding into me and it's starting to really hurt. I love Michael but I feel like he is raping me even though part of me wants him to keep going because I like it so much. "Michael, stop! Please! You're hurting me!" I scream but he doesn't stop and hurts so much but it in a way it also feels so good to me and I can feel even more cum sliding down my perfect legs until he finally stops and lets me go. My perky DD tities are heaving from crying because he hurt me even though I still want him to keep fucking me because I really did like it and I love him so much. I fall to the shower floor and sit by his feet crying more loudly because I am feeling so confused and violated now. Why didn't he stop when I told him to? I wonder. Doesn't he love me like I love him?

Michael picks me up bridal style (AN So romantic! :)) in his very strong muscular arms and carries me back to bed and lays me down and then pushes his very hard cock into my sopping wet pussy because I still want him even though my ass is hurting like crazy from his brutal fucking. He pushes in and out of my pussy so hard and fast that I cum again and he does too filling me with even more cum and I gave feel it sloshing around inside of me. Then I suddenly feel sick and throw up all over the black Persian rug next to the bed and then I realize to my horror that I am now pregnant with his baby. I don't want this baby because he raped me in the shower even though I had wanted him to fuck me so bad because I love him so much but now I am scared to stay with him because he hurt me and I don't ever want him to hurt me again.

I run out of the room and down the stairs and outside and then I scream because Jason Vorhees (AN I love F13!) is suddenly standing right in front of me ready to kill me with his machete and I scream again and again until Michael comes running out of the house. He stabs Jason in the chest and I fall to the ground with my boobs heaving so much I can barely stand it because they are now full of milk for my baby and suddenly I wonder if the baby is ok because I fell so hard. I start crying because I suddenly realize that I still want the baby because I still love Michael so much and I know I always will (AN The sign of true love!).

Jason looks down at me and I see that he is staring at my perfect tits and he touches them making me feel really good even though I hate him (AN Who could really hate Jason? Not me!) and still want Michael. Michael watches Jason grope me because my heavy breathing and the shiny wetness on my bare pussy tells Michael that I am liking it and then he starts touching me too and suddenly I want both of them to fuck me.

They both have sex with me right on the front lawn where anyone can see (AN So hot!) but I don't care because I want it so much because it feels so good to have them both inside my soaking wet pussy that is now oozing with both their cum. I love that they are taking turns with me but then I black out because I can't take the pleasure anymore but I can still feel them fucking my very messy pussy and they make me cum so many times I lose count. Then I fall asleep on the soft grass because I am so tired (AN Can you really blame her ;)).

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**AN: OMG! Wynter-Rose is such a naughty girl, isn't she? What will Mikey do now? And what will happen to Jason? Stay tuned to find out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading our story! It's so great to feel loved!**

o}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**MICHAEL'S POV  
**  
Me and Jason finish fucking my gorgeous girl and suddenly I am so angry that Jason dared touch her that I take out my knife and stab him so many times that he finally disappears going who knows where and I don't really care where he went as long as he is gone and can't fuck my perfect girl anymore even though I know she liked feeling our massive cocks inside her very pretty pussy. I look down at her and think she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life because she has such long legs and perky tits that just draw me right to them so I start touching them pulling on them hard wanting her to wake up so that we can fuck again because I want her so much.

She doesn't wake up so I know she is really tired and I carry her back into the house. I look down at her and think to myself that she is so light and frail and that I have to protect her and my baby because I can automatically sense she is pregnant since I am the Boogeyman. I lay her down on my leopard printed suede sofa by the fireplace so that she will be warm while I go into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge and then walk into the family room and turn on my 72" plasma TV to watch WWE RAW because I love wrestling so much. I sit down on my plush navy Lazy Boy recliner and I lift my mask up so that I can drink my beer and then put it back down because I don't want anyone to see my face.

I want my extremely sexy girl to wake up because I want to make sure she's ok because she's been asleep for so long now (AN Awww!). I stand up and walk to the fireplace and see that she is awake and staring at me with her beautiful violet eyes with silver and gold flecks in them and I lift my mask up so that I can kiss her. "Michael, will you take your mask off for me. Pleeease," she begs. Her voice is so pretty almost like a song and I take my mask off for her and she gasps. "Oh Michael, you are soooo hot! Oh my god! You look just like the Undertaker (AN My favorite WWE wrestler!) mixed with Johnny Depp (AN he is sooo hot! I love him!). You could so be on a cover of a romance novel because you are so hot!" I stare at her wondering if I'm really as hot as she thinks because my face has been covered by my mask for so long I have forgotten what it looks like but I can see in her beautiful eyes that she is not lying so I must be as hot as she says. It makes me happy that she thinks I am hot because I think she is the most beautiful girl in the world and she is mine and no one else's.

To prove that I start running my hands over her gorgeous naked body touching her tits because they are so full and perky and I start sucking on them and she starts making cute little noises because she likes what I am doing to her so I move my mouth to her pussy that is still full of mine and Jason's cum and it tastes so good. I make her cum and I want to fuck her so bad that I rip off my uniform and push my huge cock inside her messy pussy and I thrust in and out of her so fast because I want to cum inside of her again and then I shoot loads of cum deep inside her pussy making it even messier and I can feel my cum dripping out of her pussy. I pull out and watch my cum drip out and then I put my mouth there and start licking it up. She cums again and again until I finally stop and step away from her. She looks tired again so I let her go back to sleep (AN OMG isn't Mikey just so thoughtful? :) I wish I had a boyfriend like him!) and I go back to the family room to finish watching RAW.

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**I love WWE so much! I'm glad Mikey does too LOL. I can't wait to hear how you liked this chapter. Mikey is soooo naughty ;) Want to know what happens next? Review and you will find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just love this story so much! It's just so NAUGHTY I can't stand it LOL! What do you guys think of it? Please tell us! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**WYNTER-ROSE POV**

I wake up and hear the TV on in the other room so I go and check it out because I am curious to see what Michael is watching. He turns as soon as I walk into the room and I sit on his lap while we watch the end of RAW and then he looks down at me and I raise my head so that he can passionately kiss me because I know that's what he wants (AN Who wouldn't? lol). I can feel his cock getting hard again so I strattle his lap and undress him to his waist so that I can ride him because I need to feel him inside of me again. Why can't I get enough of this man? I wonder. It's almost like he's a drug that I'm addicted to even though he has hurt me before but I don't care about that right now.

My pussy is so sloppy which makes it easy for me to ride him because his cock easily slides in and out of my supple body. My legs start shaking and I scream as I cum hard and that makes him cum too and suddenly I jump off his lap and take his slick cock in my mouth tasting both him and me on it. I suck so hard and use my teeth on his meat and soon he starts cumming again inside my mouth and I swallow every last drop because it tastes so yummy. His hot cum dribbles down from my lips onto my chin and then down between the valley of my perfectly round tities. I feel dirty but in a good way because I suddenly realize that I love Michael to death and never want to leave him so I look at him and say "I love you, Michael. You are my one true love." (AN Isn't that just so cute?) Michael meets my beautiful violet eyes with gold and silver specks in them and says "I love you, too, and I want to marry you because you are the only woman I will ever love and I don't want you to ever leave me so will you marry me?" (AN Isn't that the sweetest thing you ever heard Mikey say? OMG, I love him!) "Yes!" I yell, "Yes, I will marry you, because I want to be yours for forever!" (AN YAY! They're going to get married! I am so happy for them!) "NO!" Yells another voice from the doorway. "You can't marry him! He's EVIL!" I don't recognize the man in the tan trench coat standing in the doorway but suddenly Michael stands up dumping me on the floor and I start to cry as he confronts the man because I don't want him to kill an innocent person. "Michael, NO!" I scream, "Please don't hurt him! I don't want you to ever kill again. Please! If you love me you will do this for me! Please!" I beg because I don't want him to hurt any more people. I just want to live a peaceful life with him and have his baby without worrying about whether he is out killing people.

Michael still approaches the man and I can't stand it anymore and start to cry even harder. "Michael, please for our baby's sake don't do this!" I yell. "Baby?" the man asks. "Michael got you pregnant?" "Yes," I cry, "Yes, and we are going to get married and raise our baby together." The man looks at Michael and Michael looks at the man and suddenly there seems to be an understanding between them. "Michael, will you stop killing?" the man asks. Michael nods and I squeal with joy because this is what I wanted and Michael loved me enough to give it to me. I can't believe it and I start to cry again because I am just so happy.

Michael looks down at me on the floor and smiles and I know that he is happy too. "So Michael who exactly is this man?" I ask looking now at the man still standing in the doorway. The man laughs and says "I'm an old friend of his." I think this is a joke but I am not sure. "Great!" I yell. "Then, you can be our baby's Godfather!" Both Michael and the man look at me as though I am crazy but I don't care because I am just so happy with life right now and I don't want anything to change but sadly deep down I know it will because I am marrying Michael Myers after all. (AN Yep, and that's for sure! We all know Mikey is very unpredictable ;))

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**AN OMG! There's going to be a wedding soon! But what will happen in the meantime? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi EVERYONE! We are back again with another chapter! YAY! Please R&R because it makes us HAPPY :)**

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I can't believe I have just agreed not to kill any more people but seeing the smile on my beautiful girl's face makes me realize that I have made the right choice though I know keeping my promise will be hard because my I am a killer but now I will be also be a husband and father. I then blink and realize that her gorgeous model-like body is still naked and that I should really put a blanket around it to cover her it up so I walk past Samuel Loomis and grab a colorful patch work quilt that my mother made when I was little from the hall closet and walk back to my girl and wrap the quilt tightly around her (AN So adorable!).

She smiles at me all starry-eyed and I know that she likes what I did and that she really does love me and I can't help but kiss her soft pink luscious lips and again I want more but I know I can't make passionate love to her in front of Loomis so I carry her upstairs to the master bedroom where the bed is. I lay her down and take the quilt off her divine naked body and unzip my jump suit so that I can stuff my cock inside her loose pussy. I slam into her hard in and out in and out but just when I am about to cum I pull out and squirt my cum all over her over until she is covered in it. She giggles and rubs my cum onto her hands and then sticks two of her fingers inside her sopping wetness making it even sloppier and I slam into her again and she begs me to give her even more of my cum so I do. Afterwards, I roll off her and wrap her in my arms spooning her until we both fall asleep.

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**AN They sure can't get enough of each other can they? LOL. So NAUGHTY! I LOVE it! How about YOU? Please tell us what you think and you'll get another chapter SOON! We PROMISE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YES! Here it is! A new chapter just for YOU! We LOVE you guys SO much!**

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**WYNTER'S POV**

When I finally wake up I realize that the section of mattress underneath my hip is soaked with all the cum that had escaped by pussy and rearend while I was sleeping and I am so embarrassed I don't want to move so I just lay there on the damp mattress. I feel like such a dirty little slut because I loved both Michael and Jason filling my holes with their warm cum but especially Michael because he's the one I love. Jason's large cock though had felt so good that I wouldn't mind him fucking me again even though I know that makes me a slut and that the girls in my class were right about me all along. This makes me really upset and I start to cry because the only thing I can think of is having Michael fill me with his cum again because I am so horny now after thinking about Jason even though I know I shouldn't be thinking about him at all but it's so hard not to when I liked him fucking me so much.

Michael suddenly pushes my butt cheeks apart and shoves his huge penis into my butthole which is not nearly as tight as it used to be just like my pussy. He pounds into me and it start to hurts but not as much as when we were in the couch or in the shower because now I have gotten used to how it feels and I moan and squirm in pleasure because I am so close to cumming and it just feels so good.

Suddenly he rams two of his fingers into my wet pussy and I scream in pleasure and beg him to fuck me even harder which he does and then I hear him grunt and feel his warm cum shoot into my butthole. My boobs heave heavily as his cum dribbles down my butt crack making the mattress underneath me even wetter and all I can do is blush because I am so embarrassed but he doesn't seem to care because he doesn't say anything about it (AN Is Mikey a gentleman or what? :)) and that makes me so happy that I start to cry. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and holds me close while tears fall down from my violet eyes speckled with gold and silver flecks that look just like the stars sparkling outside the bedroom window.

I find myself once again drifting off to sleep when suddenly I have a craving for vanilla ice cream and pickles. I look at Michael and say, "Michael, can you please go to the store for me and by me some pickles and vanilla ice cream. Pretty please?" He sighs but then nods and gets out of bed and is about to leave the room when I ask, "Can you please get me a towel, too?" Thankfully he just nods at my favor and leaves the room and comes back in with a violet bath towel in his hand that matches my eyes and he nicely hands it to me. I stick it underneath my buns of steel glad that now I have something dry to lie on while Michael goes to the store to get me my vanilla ice cream and pickles (AN Mikey is just soooo sweet, isn't he?).

**AN OMG, Mikey is going to the store! What will happen next? Post reviews to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Isn't Michael SO SEXY? :O! HAWT! We'll continue to update once for every new review! :-)**

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

WYNTER-ROSE'S POV:

When Michael went to leave to go the store to get my pickles and ice cream, Loomis walked into the Masterbedroom, and looked at me. I pulled the covers up over my heaving chest, and stared back, not sure of what to say.

"You know, he's evil. You should really run, while you have the chance. I'll help you. You should go, now, while the evil is gone from here." I frowned at him, why couldn't he understand that we were in love, and that I could change him? He promised not to kill anymore, and he knew his new role was as a husband and father to be, not a serial killer.

I told Loomis that, and just as he was going to try to argue with me, we bother heard a crash from downstairs. I grabbed my violet bath towel and the silky blue top sheet and wrapped it around myself and quickly although careflly because I didn't want to hurt our baby ran down the stairs with Loomis.

Jason was in the doorway. He looked kind of mad, but it was hard to tell because of the Hockey mask he never took off. I stared at him, and he stared at me. I was about to ask him what he wanted, when Loomis came between us.

"How dare you come here, knowng that's she's pregnant with Michael's child, and that they are goingto be married soon?" He yelled, as Jason stared angrilly. I stepped forward.

"Jason, come sit on the couch and lets talk about this like adults. Sam, will you go and bring us something to drink?"

Loomis grumbled, and them went off to the kitchen to get us something to drink. He brought back a beer for Jason and a glass of grape juice for me. We sat on the leather white and gold couch, and all of a sudden, before I knew what to think, I started to feel tingly between my legs

Oh, my god, I shouldn't be having thoughts about Jason! I love Michael, I'm having his baby but... Jason's thing is huge, and I loved feeling it in me... Maybe I really am a slut, just like the girls at school said! I started to cry, and went to run out of the house when Loomis stuck his head out of the kitchen and told me to put on a sweater because it was cold outside. Just then, the door opened, and it was Michael.

With my pickles and ice cream.

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**AN: Oh no! What will happen next? What will Michael do? Review, and you'll find out! :O**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, you guys, Michael's home, and what will he do about seeing Jason in his house with Wynter-Rose? What will Wynter-Rose do? Keep reading to find out, and as always we LIVE FOR REVIEWS :)))**

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

Michael POV:

I dropped the Claussen dill pickle spears and the Breyers slow churned Vanilla bean with a crash, the jar of pickles shattering like my heart when I saw that asshole Jason sitting on the couch drinking one of my beers with my women, my love my life. I clenched my fists, and withdrew my huge kitchen knife, and began to advance on Jason, as Loomis watched horrified. Then, Wynter-Rose began to sob harder, her chest heaving beautifully as she did, her firm, ripe melons bouncing with ever whimper.

My rage diffused for the moment, I knelt beside her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning my head against her belly, where I kneow our baby slept soundly, safe inside of her.

"Oh Michael,' She sobbed, stroking the back of my head as she cried. 'I am so in ove with you, and I always will be, and nothing could ever ever change that. But i can't stop thinking about Jason, and you, and earlier. Please, please don't be mad at me. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it! Loomster even said it was wrong of him to come here and try to wedge our love and lives apart, but nothing will ever come between us, my love!"

I pattened her shoulder, and gave Jason another evil look. He stared back, obviously challeneging me. I shook with rage and ove for my perfect princess, who continued to sob and heave. Loomis looked on, still horrified, before he went back into the kitchen to check the roast in the oven he'd made for Wynter-Rose so she could keep up her strength.

Wynter-Rose sobbed, Jason staired, and I continued to hold her, knowing that I would sooner die then ever be apart from her.

0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose 0}— Michael Myers XOXO Wynter-Rose —{0

**AN: Uhoh, looks like there is going to be a show down for Wynter-Rose! What's gonna happen? Review, and find out! :O **


End file.
